She is Vulcan
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Oh, really? Well, it's highly immature behavior by typical Vulcan standards." says T'Pol.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek ENT.**

* * *

 **She is Vulcan**

 **It's a calm Friday night aboard the Enterprise NX 01. T'Pol walks along the hallways of the ship.**

Where is she going?

She is wearing only a pink push-up bra that makes already rather big boobs look almost two sizes larger and a pair of super-tight black latex pants that make her look very slutty. Fortunately almost the entire crew is either asleep or off duty so she don't have to worry much about being seen like this.

"Commander, why are you dressed like that?" says a security guard as he walk past T'Pol.

"That's not for you to know, crewman." mumbles T'Pol with her typical serious Vulcan look on her face, not even looking at the crewman as she walk at slow calm speed on the way to where it is she's going.

A few minutes later she stop outside a officer's personal quarters.

"You're in there, correct? Do you mind if I come in?" says T'Pol as she push the button on the inter-com.

"Yeah, c'mon in please..." says a male voice over the inter-com.

The door opens and T'Pol enter the room.

Inside it's mostly dark. The only source of light is the lights above the bed.

The man who owns the room is none other then Commander Tucker, more known as Trip by his friends.

"Baby...there you are. I was startin' to think you'd decided to not show up tonight." says Trip with a small smile.

"Mr Tucker, I've never seen the logical reason for human males, both teen males and adults, to refer to their female by the term 'baby'..." says T'Pol.

"It's an old thing that goes back to at least early 1900s, maybe even further back, I'm not sure." says Trip.

"Oh, really? Well, it's highly immature behavior by typical Vulcan standards so I suggest you stop it." says T'Pol.

"Did you forget that I'm no Vulcan?" says Trip with a tiny friendly laugh.

"No, I sure did not, Mr Tucker. Still it would be suitable if you changed your ways a bit for me, such as I've clearly done for you." says T'Pol.

"Would you remind me what changes you've made for me?" says Trip.

"This outfit I'm wearing for example. On Vulcan we don't wear 'sexy clothing' to make a person sexually aroused. Also I've learned to enjoy that you prefer to take me hard." says T'Pol.

"Anything else?" says Trip.

"Nothing important." says T'Pol, actually with a tiny smile.

"Let's fuck, my Vulcan slut." says Trip in a manly tone as pull off his jeans, shirt and boxers.

"As you wish." says T'Pol in a, for her, very casual tone.

T'Pol take off her clothes.

Trip wrap his strong right arm around her waist, pull her close and gives T'Pol a sensual kiss right on the lips.

T'Pol close her eyes and kiss back gently.

"I'm gonna bang you." says Trip as he pull T'Pol with him to the bed.

"Use a more Vulcan term, please." says T'Pol.

"I'm going to profess my commitment to you, woman." says Trip in a hard serious tone.

"Better..." whisper T'Pol, turned on by hearing Trip sound like a Vulcan man.

T'Pol place herself on all 4 on the bed and Trip slowly push his stiff dick into her pussy from behind.

"Oh yeah, you're wet. Nice." says Trip with a horny smile.

"Mmmm, take me, Trip!" moans T'Pol, calling him Trip instead of Mr Tucker, Commander Tucker or simply Commander like usually does.

She only call him Trip when they have sex.

"Sure, woman." says Trip in a deep manly tone as he starts to fuck T'Pol hard, but slow.

"Yes, that feels so good." moans T'Pol.

"Of course it does. I'm a true man." says Trip.

"Ahhh, do me!" moans T'Pol.

Trip starts to fuck faster.

"Your pussy is so damn nice and wet." mumbles Trip.

"And you have a big dick..." moans T'Pol.

"For a usually kinda strict Vulcan, you're a true sex-queen." says Trip.

"I'm pleased that you like me and it's a fact that most Vulcans are much more sexual than humans think." says T'Pol.

45 minutes later.

"Shit, you're sexy!" says Trip out loud as he cum inside T'Pol.

"Ahhhhh, yes!" moans T'Pol with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

Trip pull out his dick.

"I'll see you in the morning. Now I must return to my quarters." says T'Pol as she put her clothes back on.

"Stay for a beer and som talking." says Trip.

"Thank you, Commander, but I need some sleep. I have a lot to do tomorrow." says T'Pol.

"That's the infamous Vulcan tradition talkin'...not you." says Trip in a rather serious tone.

"Don't talk crap about the ancient traditions of my people." says T'Pol. "Because if you do, I will never let you have sex with me again."

"Sorry then..." says Trip with a friendly smile.

"Apology accepted, Commander. You're truly not the lazy weird dumbass you seemed to be when I first met you. Make sure to get some sleep." says T'Pol as she leave the room.

"Uh...thanks..." says Trip.

4 hours later, T'Pol, now wearing her normal clothes, step onto the bridge.

"Captain?" says T'Pol in her typical serious tone.

"Take your station, Commander." says Captain Jonathan Archer.

"Aye, sir." says T'Pol as she sit down at the science station.

"So how did you spend last night?" says Captain Archer.

"I simply read books in my quarters, sir. Nothing more than that. Since I'm a Vulcan I'm not much for having 'fun' on my night off from work." says T'Pol.

 **The End.**


End file.
